


Lacrosse

by arc1908



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also it was supposed to be super short and then this happened, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc1908/pseuds/arc1908
Summary: Peter wishes Lara Jean came to away games
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Lacrosse

Peter sat back in the locker room. Though it never got boring to beat a team on their own field, nothing compared to the feeling of owning a place like the home games. 

Plus he knew Lara Jean would be there at the home games. He never explicitly told her she had to, but he played better when she was there. 

He focused better. When she was there, he knew she was in his corner. Of course, he knew she was in his corner for the away game too, but it was different when she wasn’t there. A part of his heart was wondering where she was, what she was doing, even if she told him. 

He opened his eyes. The other guys were joking around, laughing at something Gabe said. He pushed the thoughts about Lara Jean out of his head. He would call her after the game, but right now he had to focus. 

He joked around with the guys, until coach came in. He went over the game plan one more time, but Acostia wasn’t a team to worry about. Peter thought more about the scouts, hoping the UVA guy would be theta again. He usually only came to the big games, but Peter hoped that coming to a small game like this meant that he was really being looked at. 

“Alright boys, lets go!” Coach slapped the wall and soon all the guys were banging lockers and cheering, they came running out of the locker room and onto the pitch shouting just as loud. The Acostia boys looked at them like they were crazy, but they just ignored them, grabbing the sticks and starting to warm up. 

Peter jogged around a little, then started stretching. He scanned the crows quickly, hoping to see the UVA scout, but he got distracted quickly. 

She said she had something tonight, didn’t she? She had to pick up the kid? No, she had to work at the old persons home, with the one lady she’s always talking about, Stormy. But it was definitely his LJ, sitting in the bleachers, his number painted on her cheeks, wearing one of his T-shirts. He had no idea how she had gotten it, but it went over her shirts, almost to her knees. She grinned down at him and Peter had to remind himself to breathe. 

He waved at her and she smiled even wider, waving back. She sat back with Lucas and Gabe’s girlfriend, who had his number painted on her cheek. Lara Jean said something and they all looked down at him for a moment then laughed. Peter couldn’t help but smile, even though he was pretty sure they were making fun of him. 

He turned back to his stretching, with renewed strength. Lara Jean had come. If he concentrated hard, he thought he could hear her voice carrying down to the pitch, laughing at something Lucas said. He couldn’t even be sure that he actually heard it, but it still twisted his heart into an acrobatic routine. 

“Peter!” Gabe shouted. He realized the other guys were on the field, already running drill. He cursed, grabbing his stick and sprinting to join them. He glanced one more time back at Lara Jean. She met his eyes almost instantly. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then he winked, smiling as she blushed and rolled her eyes. 

The game was a flash. They won by a landslide, Peter scoring both a season and personal high of 10 goals. He couldn’t possibly do bad when Lara Jean was there. This was proof that she really was his good luck charm. 

It ended quickly, a freshman scoring the last goal in the last ten seconds, making it 18-3. As soon as the game was over Peter was swarmed by the team, patting him on the back and cheering. 

They went back into the locker room as they’d come out: cheering and screaming. Peter was among the first to leave, changing as fast as he could. He couldn’t wait to prove to LJ he was right, but Coach stopped him as he was jogging back across the field. 

“There’s someone that wants to talk to you,” he gestured to a man in black slacks and a windbreaker. A UVA windbreaker. 

Peter didn’t remember nearly as much of the conversation as he should have, but from what he did remember, he had a chance. “Keep up the grades, keep up the good games and maybe we’ll see you next year.” Peter really hoped he remembered it correctly. He was going to have to ask Lara Jean to help him study even more. 

Lara Jean! His good luck charm! He scanned the crowd for her but she wasn’t on the bleachers. Gabe had caught up with his girlfriend while Peter was talking to the scout, but LJ was nowhere to be seen. He hoped she didn’t think he was blowing her off to talk to the scout. 

“Boo!” She said from behind him. He faked a look of disdain but melted as soon as he saw how excited she was, giving a belayed, very fake scream. 

He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in a big hug. He finally set her down, giving her a little kiss. 

“You came!” He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, Stormy disapproved when I told her I was going to be helping her instead of surprising my boyfriend. She told me to ‘live my life’ or something.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes so she could look at him at eye level. “Are you happy?”

He rolled his eye, kissing her as a response. 

They walked to the bus together, Lara Jean wearing his jacket because she had only brought the T-shirt and after the sun set it had gotten a lot colder. Peter kept an arm around her shoulders, her hand reaching up so that their fingers were intertwined. 

“Did you see that guy I was talking to?” He asked. 

“Oh yeah, what was that about?” 

“Oh, just a UVA scout,” he said. Lara Jean stopped, staring at him. 

“Peter! That’s only, like, you’re dream!” She punched him softly. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” 

“This is sooner! Besides, he didn’t offer me anything.” Not yet. “But I think they will. Or at least I hope they will. Which reminds me.” 

Peter took her hands in his, craning his neck so their foreheads were touching. “Would you please help me study so my grades are good? Better than good even?” 

He could feel Lara Jean’s breath quicken at the intimacy. But when he asked she laughed. 

“Of course.” She said it like it was obvious, so Peter had to kiss her, just a quick kiss, a thank you. She kissed him again though, and he couldn’t stop. She finally pulled away. 

“Peter?” She asked, mouth still inches away from his. “I really don’t want to miss the bus back.” He laughed. 

“Me neither, Covey,” he said, taking her hand again. They boarded the bus, sliding into an empty row that Gabe had saved for them. Peter gave him a fist bump and thanked him, settling down next to Lara Jean. She looked little in his T-shirt and jacket, even though he really wasn’t abnormally tall. She was just tiny. But cute tiny. And hot tiny. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, though she didn’t sleep, instead talking to him about everything. He listened to everything, thinking that he could listen to her speak for hours and never get bored. But the bus ride was only thirty minutes, and soon it was over. 

“You need a ride home?” Peter asked. She nodded. He said goodbye to the boys, most of whom were planning on going out to eat, or going to Abby’s party, but Peter knew Lara Jean was tired. He didn’t particularly want to leave her for a party, especially not after she surprised him like tonight. So he said goodnight to the boys and met her at his car. 

“Are you going out? I can get a ride if you want to go to the party right now,” she said, pausing by the door. 

“Nah,” he slid into the driver seat. She opened the door but didn’t get in. 

“Are you sure?” She had his jacket folded in her arms, as if she would just drop it off and leave. 

“Come on, Covey,” he laughed, pulling her into the car. “I’m taking you home, and then I’m going home.” 

“You’re sure you don’t want to go?” She asked again, and Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. 

The drive to her house was quiet, especially in comparison to the bus ride, which had only been a few minutes before. Lara Jean fiddled with her seatbelt, until she accidentally unbuckled it. Then she left it alone. 

They pulled up to her house, which still had a few lights on. Peter took Lara Jean’s hands before she could get out. 

“Thank you for coming tonight,” he said softly. “Really. You’re the best.” He kissed her softly. 

“You’re welcome,” she said. He played with the ends of her hair. They stayed in the car for a few minutes, just being together. Then Lara Jean sighed. She kissed him one more time, then left, turning around to wave and blow a kiss before she went into the house. 

Peter felt like the car was emptied already. He backed down the street, heading home. Halfway there, he realized she still had his jacket. He reached for his phone to dial her number, but she was already calling. 

“Hey, thief,” he said. He could practically hear her grin. 

“It wasn’t on purpose. You’ll get it back, promise,” she said. Peter noted that she neglected to say when he’d get it back. He shrugged. He had to admit, he liked seeing it on her more than her ever liked seeing it on himself. 

“Hey, aren’t you still driving?” Lara Jean said just as he pulled into the driveway. 

“Nope,” he said, grateful it was technically true. 

“No lying!” 

“I’m not!”

“Please be careful when you drive!” She sounded like his mother, but he knew why she worried. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, fumbling for his house key. “No more talking to my amazing girlfriend while driving.” Lara Jean giggled, which was more than enough for Peter. 

He finally had to hang up to shower and change, but when it was finally tiny for bed, he called her one last time, hoping she wasn’t asleep yet. 

By the third ring he’d given up, but then she answered. 

“Hey.” She sounded sleepy. 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?” 

“No, I was dozing on the couch. Me and Kitty were watching a movie.” She yawned. “Did you need something?” 

“I just missed you,” he said, lying back in bed. 

Peter could feel her roll her eyes, but she still said, “I missed you too.” 

He talked to her about lacrosse, and she talked to him about Stormy, who actually sounded interesting. They talked about school, and the future, about everything. Eventually they stopped talking, but neither hung up. Peter had listened to her brush her teeth, and tell Kitty goodnight, and eventually listened to her fall asleep. He still didn’t hang up. The slow, even breaths could be heard through the phone, and Peter drifted off to sleep with Lara Jean by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like it just did this tonight and I’m a little tired and i typed it on my phone and it wasn’t supposed to be this long so there are many many mistakes just fyi. 
> 
> Otherwise I hope you liked it!


End file.
